Paradise
by Rachael14
Summary: 10Rose Rose has a dream she wishes to become reality, but will the Doctor give into her desires?please R & R is this is my first smutty fic! thanks!


Title: Paradise

Author: Rach (Rachael14)

Disclaimer: Doctor who is nothing to do with me, however much I love to write about it!

Pairing: Rose/Ten

Spoilers: erm... The parting of the ways, think thats it, maybe tooth and claw.

Summary: Rose has a dream she wishes to become reality, but will the Doctor give into her desires?

Note: Ok, this is my first attempt at a slightly smutty/naughty/dirty whatever you want to call it fic for our more mature readers  
I hope people like it I think there's one swear word...and David Tennant's tongue.. and smutty fic..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rose's POV**

I rub my eyes as I begin to wake up, the first person I think of is the doctor. The new doctor, the one with the ruff able hair. I wonder If I should tell him, tell him what I've wanted to do for so long. I smile as I remember my dream and lazily slip out of bed. There's a knock at the door and I sigh, I want to go back to sleep, back to my dream.

"Can I come in?" I hear him ask, shouting over the door.

"Yeah yeah" I reply quickly, grabbing a hair brush from the side and trying to make myself look presentable.

He walks in the door and smiles his usual 'It's great to see you' smile. He's already dressed and he doesn't look tired at all. I sit up from the bed to get a proper look at him. God he looks sexy, If I wasn't this tired I would have jumped on him by now.

"What time is it?" I yawn.

"Time you got up!" he nods, and I roll my eyes; it's to early for the likes of his sarcasm.

"I'll see you in the library" he says, turning away from me.

"There's a library? Where's that?" I ask him.

"Your find it!" he assures, leaving me alone in the room.

I fall back down onto the bed, voices in my head. 'Tell him, tell him about the dream' and 'No don't, your lose him forever'

I stand back up and shake myself out of it, I can't tell him, oh but I can think about him. Everything that's happened between us. Everything I want to happen between us.

By the time I'm dressed, I feel awake. My eyes are wide open and I'm ready for anything. My baggy jeans hit the side of the door as I close it behind me and start looking for this library the doctor was on about.

I turn the corner and grin as I see a newly put up sign saying 'Library this way -- ' I follow the sign and sure enough, I find the doctor sitting at a table, reading in the middle of the room. His brown eyes are glued to the book in front of him, I quietly walk towards him. He looks up at me with that award winning smile.

"So you found me then" he beams.

I smile back at him and my mind certainly isn't on it's best behaviour. I sit down opposite him, and watch as he gets back to his book, leaning on one elbow, engrossed in the storyline. His hair is all messy and he looks like some wacky scientist like the one from that Michael J Fox film, but way sexier and less, less scary! The black glasses he wears make him look slightly nerdy, but the way he's wearing them as he concentrates on his book just turns me on. I take a deep breath when he suddenly rolls his tongue out of his mouth, and along his bottom lip. He looks up at me and I freeze, unable to move.

"Doctor" I breathe, after a few seconds of silence.

**Doctor's POV**

She's still looking at me, and I'm not sure what to do. I know what I want to do, but I don't know if I should do it.

"Doctor I had a dream last night" she tells me, I only just catch what she's saying because she's speaking quickly.

"You were in it.." she continues, and I can feel my hearts beating that extra bit faster.

I just stare at her beautiful face, hoping she will tell me what happened in this dream of hers.

"So what happened then?" I ask her, pushing my book to the side, and I notice that she watches my every move as I do so.

"Why don't I show you?" she suggests, her voice low and meaningful.

I smile, I know exactly what she means.

"Yeah, I'd like that" I reply, my eyes never leaving hers.

My tongue emerges from my mouth again and this time I see her reaction. She quickly looks away and I sigh, in denial is she? Apparently not, she turns back to me and does the same, moves her tongue over the edge of her lip. I sit back in my chair. The look on her face is both cheeky and suggestive, and I can no longer deny these feelings I have been hiding for so long. I'm startled when she leans in before I dare to move any closer. Our lips meet for a brief moment, before she backs away slightly, looking into my eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask her, not that I'm not, I just don't want her to do anything she doesn't want to.

Her head seems to move so I think she's nodding, but I'm still lost in her stare. She inhales, before her lips come crashing down on mine like rocks in a cowry. She holds onto my head and begins to move her hands up into my hair. Crap that's amazing! I raise my hands into her hair and she moans as I allow her tongue into my mouth. She moves, around the table so were closer, never breaking the connection between our mouths. I go to take my glasses off but she stops me, moving my hands to her jeans.

"No, leave the glasses, take these off" she smiles.

I smile back at her and unzip her jeans. She steps out of them with ease.

"Ro-" I'm about to say something, when she grabs me by the tie, and she's kissing me again, Hungrily; she's waited a long time for this.

Rose Tyler. I've kissed her before. I regenerated to save her life. The situation was so complex, yet what to do was so simple. I love her. I've known that for a while now. Why else would my previous self of died for her? There have been many occasions when I thought she was dead, and the feeling was one that I just couldn't bear. I kissed her, and now I'm doing it again. I'm feeling that fantastic feeling again. I want Rose Tyler right now! I know I can't be with her forever, every time I think I've lost her I feel empty inside. That's what drives me mad, that's what hurts. It's this thought that drives me to get rid of my trousers and boxing shorts. She stands and watches and I laugh silently. I start to kiss her neck and she moans but I can't figure out what she's saying. I'm licking her now, as I gently lower her down onto the bed. I pull her t-shirt over her head to reveal her delicate breasts.

"No bra?" I question.

"Why you complaining?" She laughs.

I reply by introducing my tongue to her breasts, before she stops me by pulling my shirt of my head. I look into her eyes again.

"I love you Rose Tyler" I announce.

"I love you too" she smiles back.

I then look into her eyes as I lower myself inside of her.

"Rose" I moan, and her hands mingle in my hair as I please the woman I love.

Who needs to live forever? This is paradise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it, this was my first go at writting something a bit more smutty:) Rach xxx


End file.
